Orthopedic procedures are commonly utilized to repair and/or replace damaged bone and tissue in the human body. For example, a knee prosthesis may be used to restore natural knee function by repairing damaged or diseased articular surfaces of the femur and/or tibia. Knee prostheses may include a femoral component implanted on the distal end of the femur, which articulates with a tibial component implanted on the proximal end of the tibia to replicate the function of a healthy natural knee.
In a total knee arthroplasty (TKA) procedure, the intercondylar eminence or raised area between the medial and lateral compartments of the tibia is typically sacrificed along with the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL), in part, to accommodate the tibial prosthesis. It may be advantageous to maintain a portion of the intercondylar eminence and the ACL, particularly if a revision surgery is later needed.